Querido hijo
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Carter "escribe" al hijo que perdió de Kem... un brote sentimental que me ha dado. Leedlo y reviews xfa.


**Disclaimer**: no poseo a ninguno de los personajes, ya me gustaría. Bueno, para ser sincera preferiría poseer a algunos actores, pero me temo que están casados. :)

Este fic trata sobre los pensamientos de Carter tras perder el hijo que esperaba de Kem. Vi el episodio ayer mismo y tuve esta idea. Espero que os guste y también espero vuestros reviews.

_**QUERIDO HIJO:**_

Querido hijo:

Me dirijo a ti de esta forma porque no sé bien cómo llamarte. No teníamos ningún nombre seguro para ti, a mí me gustaba George, pero tu madre no compartía mi opinión y llamarte así sería una especie de traición hacia ella.

Lo cierto es que ya no importa. Ahora, por ironías de la vida, no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso. No estás con nosotros. No vas a venir. Te has marchado antes de llegar.

Sé que no ha sido culpa tuya, ni nuestra, eso nos lo han repetido ya tantas veces... No hay nadie a quien culpar, nadie contra quien descargar lo que siento, ha sido un accidente, mala suerte, la peor suerte que unos padres primerizos pueden tener.

Ahora que pensaba que por fin había superado mi inseguridad, que me había encontrado a mí mismo en África junto a la mujer a la que quiero, a tu madre, vuelvo a hundirme, todo vuelve a hundirse. Quizá tengo una deuda con alguien de allá arriba, algo que debí hacer tiempo atrás y no he hecho, algo realmente importante para que se venguen de mí de este modo. En ese caso pediría que me enviaran una señal, que me dijeran qué demonios estoy haciendo mal, para poder enmendarlo y que la vida me vaya bien aunque sólo sea por una vez.

La vida... mi vida, la que en dos días no parece la misma, la que me ha sometido a tantas pruebas, es como una de esas atracciones de feria que te suben y suben poco a poco hasta el cielo, hasta la felicidad, para luego soltarte y hacerte bajar en caída libre, de repente, sin avisar. Siempre te golpea en donde más te duele y cuando menos lo esperas. Tú al menos no tendrás que pasar por eso, y esta idea debería consolarme, pero no es así. Haberte librado de un mundo cruel no me consuela nada, porque yo pensaba protegerte y evitártelo de todas formas. Bueno, sé que no podría protegerte siempre, pero sí que estaría allí para ayudarte, para prestarte mi apoyo siempre que lo necesitaras. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que debe hacer un padre, ¿no? Hacer que dejaras de llorar mientras fueras un bebé, levantarte de tu primera caída cuando aprendieras a montar en bicicleta, ayudarte con los deberes o apoyarte tras tu primer fracaso con una chica.

¿Ves? De un momento a otro he pasado por los primeros quince años de lo que habría sido tu vida. Tenía tantos planes contigo, para tu futuro; había soñado tanto con las cosas que haríamos juntos... y de repente nada, todo se cae como un castillo de cartas al quitar una del primer piso. Me han quitado la carta de tu nacimiento y el resto de mi vida como padre se ha derrumbado.

Cogerte en brazos ha sido duro. Ha sido increíblemente duro despedirme de ti sin haberte conocido. En algunos momentos creo que preferiría no haberte visto, que ha sido tan cruel tenerte en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada...

En mi profesión he visto a muchas personas desgarradas por la muerte de un hijo, a veces tan pequeño como tú, a veces incluso mayor que yo, y pensaba que comprendía su dolor. Pero me equivocaba. Nunca se sabe hasta que te ocurre a ti. Y a partir de ahora no volveré a mirarles a la cara de la misma forma que antes, no podré mantener la calma y tenderles un pañuelo de papel cuando les comunique la terrible noticia. Tal vez durante los primeros meses ni siquiera soportaré oír hablar de ello sin pensar en ti.

Sé que se supera. Tarde o temprano se supera. He hablado con personas que ya han pasado por esto y han logrado salir adelante, como Luka o mi padre, y sé que un día todo queda lejos y duele un poco menos. Pero ellos también saben que al principio no te sientes con fuerzas para enfrentarlo, que sólo puedes llorar y preguntarte por qué, por qué, por qué. Durante mucho tiempo no podré dejar de pensar en mi hijo y lamentarme, enfurecerme, rebelarme contra todo lo ocurrido. Desearé día tras día tenerte conmigo y verte crecer, y al mismo tiempo tendré que resignarme a que no estés a mi lado.

Podría pasarme años comunicándome contigo a través de esta carta, diciéndote todo lo que siento, todo lo que no podré decirte ya, dándote los consejos que tenía preparados para los grandes momentos de tu vida, pero creo que debo dejarlo.

En fin, esto me ha servido para desahogarme, para soltar todo lo que quería expresar, el dolor, la rabia, el miedo. El peso que sentía se ha aliviado un poco y me siento algo mejor conmigo mismo.

Para concluir, sólo decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que voy a echarte de menos. Ojalá seas muy feliz allá donde estés.

Deseando tenerte y abrazarte, se despide tu padre que te quiere y que sabe que no te olvidará nunca.

John Carter


End file.
